True Family
by Rane Valderez
Summary: Umm, well It's Post OoTP.It's a terribly sad beginning,a great loss to Harry before he even learns he had it,How will He adjust, will Ron and Hermoine still be there every Step of the way(of Course,I'd never take that away)Let the Horror unfold before you


A/N, can you guess what I'm going to say? Most of these characters Belong to J.K. Rowling, I hold no claim to them,   
  
I only manipulate their little world until J.k. Brings out the next book. I could say more, but you guys know what I'm   
  
talking about, you see it on just about all other fics, therefore you should be familiar and bored with it.  
  
CH-1 Life to the living  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dursley's View  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What should we do Petunia?" It had been nearly 2 weeks and Harry hadn't eaten what little food his aunt and uncle had given him. Of course Vernon Dursley was only looking out for himself, not wanting magical Repercussions to occur. "Maybe we should...now don't overreact Vernon, 'send' them mail." Petunia's eyes widened While Vernon began to turn purple. "What! With that Ruddy owl?!" "Yes! We don't know how those barbarians work, they could punish us despite all we have done for the boy." Petunia snapped. "WELL...yes I guess you have a point, get me a pen. What the Blazes is that?" A large Regal Falcon appeared out of nowhere to drop off a letter. "You just stay there, we'll most definitely use you." He grabbed the Falcon roughly took the letter off and quickly scribbled another asking for medical help for the boy. "You take that to the Headmaster." after having the letter secured the Falcon deftly pecked Mr. Dursley with his beak. "Ow! The little Bugger!" Then he noticed the letter, and greedily opened it in fear the boy would find it before he did.  
  
Dear Parent or Guardian,   
  
Your Child has done extremely well on his owls, as the next two years will likely decide the path for the rest of his like, I suggest you advise him with caution. If you are a non-magical person fear not, for every job there is in your world there is one here, for a police officer there is an auror, surgery, pest control, animal taming, even crafts are available, such as chair making, blacksmithing, among many others, you child will already have some knowledge in those areas, he/she will surely understand of what you speak. All sixth year Students are allowed to use Magic due to The Headmasters request, as I'm sure you child already knows.  
  
Name: Harry James Potter House: Gryffindor   
  
Ordinary Wizarding Levels   
  
Subject: Theory Practical  
  
Charms- Outstanding Outstanding   
  
Transfiguration- Exceeded Expectations Outstanding  
  
Herbology- Acceptable Outstanding   
  
DADA- Outstanding Outstanding  
  
Potions- Exceeded Expectations Outstanding   
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Outstanding Outstanding  
  
Astronomy- Acceptable Acceptable  
  
Divination- Poor Poor   
  
History of Magic- Acceptable - - - - - - - -  
  
Overall grade for OWL examinations is - Outstanding  
  
Total OWL's received - 13  
  
Sincerely the Deputy Headmistress,  
  
Professor McGonagall  
  
"That little punk he's got no reason to be depressed, seems he's doing great, he's like every freaks favorite-" a particularly loud thump was heard, he had figured it was Dudley and let it be.   
  
Harry's view  
  
His stomach grumbled. "Shut up, I am trying to listen." As of late due to lack of sleep because of nightmares and hunger, Harry had begun having conversation with his belly in hopes that despite its constant grumbling it would become his friend and stop complaining, of course he knew that this was insane but it was the only way he stayed sane without food. Going without food had been his stomach's idea, it thought that without food even the Dursley's would worry and soon enough he would be eating Mrs. Weasley's famous treacle tarts, his Belly whom he'd begun to call Bell thought this was a fair trade. "Yes! Without a hitch." Just as he decided he should faint soon, a very Beautiful Lady showed up, just stood there as if she had been waiting for him, the window stood open showing otherwise. Suddenly Harry's arms moved to grab, his legs moved to help, and his belly Grumbled appreciatively, he wanted to do something amazing prove his worth. Then she started to fade away /oh that's right, I'm a horny teenager whose been without food for a while, I'm hallucinating/ with that thought he promptly blacked out. He was so far gone at the moment that he didn't hear a scream erupt downstairs before an eerie silence enveloped the house.  
  
Harry woke feeling much more cheer despite his stomach having reached its breaking point. "Bell, don't worry we'll be out of here in no time, you heard them last night." his belly seem heartened so he headed downstairs and slipped on an unseen peace of meat, as Harry fell he couldn't help but notice That the walls seemed to be painted red, and the carpet matched it as he was suddenly stopped by a lump that seemed to melt into the floor, Harry pushed himself up and looked closely at it, his uncles head gazed unseeing at the wall, his eyes having somehow found themselves in a clear vase next to him, his mouth open in an eternal scream. "Harry! Grandson you made it, it's been some time since I last saw you!" an old man, who looked to be 60, yet very energized and young, Spoke cheerfully to Harry, He could only stare back in shock. Suddenly the mans demeanor changed, "Why didn't you come and get me! Do you know how long I was there, they tortured me, and they removed the skin from every inch of my body and then healed me, only to do it again. Then they made me torture others, and if I didn't torture the people they were killed, and I was tortured again! You knew all of this and yet you did nothing, and now they sent me after your family so they could kill you!" Harry was in shock, "How did you get in, these wards are supposed to protect me from people like you." Harry whipped out his wand, his hand was quickly grabbed by the man at which point he pointed the wand at his own heart." I got in because I am of your blood, and you are of mine, Grandson, tell me does it hurt to know you killed your grandfather, but before you do I cast my soul, my magic, may it mould you shape you, make you ready for what is to come, may it give you passion, passion for the world and love for those around you." A bright blue flash came around the room. "I hope I didn't screw this up Harry it'll make you a little more like me, like your father and in the end like we wanted to be, it has a few bugs, but I think you'll be alright. Goodbye Harry." Harry watched his grandfather die by his wand, he didn't attempt to stop the magic flowing out of his wand, he just watched as the man rotted away disappearing into dust. Tears poured forth from Harry's eyes, / another Death in my name/ Trying to cheer himself up Harry stuck his wand in his pocket and started making himself a sandwich. "At least I got a sandwich right bell, not like there is anything in the world that would hate us enough to take away our sandwich." Harry vomited moments later and fell a deep sleep in a pool of blood that consisted of all his family member's that had been alive the day before.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Lupins View   
  
---------------------------------  
  
"Come on Promphrey, if the Dursley called us, then Harry must really be in need of dire help!" Promphrey jogged up the   
  
porch beside him and Knocked on the door, no answer. "Get out of the way women, harry needs us!" Lupin put so much magical force into his unlocking spell that the door burst open and what he saw made horrified him, and the nurse next to him fainted."Harry!" Lupin rushed in examining the bodies before him, innards strewn about, none of them was harry, hope grew."Harry, Where are you!" he heard a faint groan, took off in the direction it came from. Harry stood wearily before him, dried blood covering his body. "Lupin... they died, they are dead, and my Grandfather did it, and I watched him die Lupin, my Grandfather." he began to shake, I grabbed him and held him Close /His Grandfather? He was taken by Deatheaters years ago, He'd be dead long ago./ But lupin did not question. "Lupin?Everyones dying, promise me you won't. It can't happen again. could we just live in peace? It hurts Lupin, it hurts a lot, and I'm waiting to die. I'm afraid I'm losing my mind, the best thing I could think of right now is having a sandwich with you Lupin. There is a part of me that still feels happy I know it's there but I can't find it, I think it's lost forever lupin. Will you please promise to have a sandwich lupin, promise you'll have a sandwich with me when the war is over." I merely Handed him the portkey and whispered, "see you at 12 Grimmauld Place."   
  



End file.
